Firefighters and any other workers in a circumstance with a risk of fires require work clothes having excellent flameproofness. Para-aramid fiber, polyarylate-based fiber and the like have been known as fibers having high strength and high heat resistance. Among them, the para-aramid fiber, which is a fiber possessing flameproofness as well as the high strength and high heat resistance, has been used widely for flameproof work clothes, and it has been known to provide higher flameproofness to a fabric when the blend rate is increased. However, an increase in the blend rate of the para-aramid fiber results in price hike of the product, and hinders safe products from becoming widespread. Furthermore, in a fabric that uses the inherently yellowish para-aramid fiber, the hue after dyeing is limited. Therefore, it has been impossible to provide sufficient designability to the flameproof work clothes.
Patent document 1 describes addition of a para-aramid fiber to a fiber mixture including a FR modacrylic fiber as one type of acrylic fibers and a synthetic cellulose fiber for the purpose of providing thermal stability, thereby allowing application of a fabric manufactured from the fiber mixture to protective clothes. Patent document 1 describes also that VECTRAN™ (registered trade name; a polyarylate-based fiber) as one type of polyarylate-based fibers may be added to the fiber mixture including the FR modacrylic fiber as one type of acrylic fibers and a synthetic cellulose fiber. However, since the polyarylate-based fiber is added to improve the wear resistance of the fabric manufactured from the fiber mixture, it has not been easy to imagine the improvement in the flameproofness of a fabric manufactured with the fiber mixture by adding the polyarylate-based fiber to the fiber mixture including the FR modacrylic fiber and the synthetic cellulose fiber.